The Devil is Laughing
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Natasha is haunted by Loki's threat of Clint killing her. LokixNatasha, but also ClintxNatasha. One shot.


**A/N**:** This started off pretty serious, as was intended, but then it got a little too kinky and became sort of on-crack. I may re-write this with a more serious overtone eventually.**

_"Can you wipe out that much red?"_

Sleep had eluded her on this particular night. Cruel words stirring up unwanted nightmares of the past echoed in her head.

_"Your ledger is dripping."_

Killing was all part of her job-it was an instinct. So why was guilt plaguing her now? She hugged her pillow against her ears as if it would make the broken record stop.

_"It's gushing red."_

How deeply he had sunk his fangs into her. She pulled her legs against her chest. The cunning spy, the fearless assassin, was now being brought down by his mere words. Deep down, she knew it shouldn't get to her, but the knots in her stomach wouldn't let his taunts go.

_"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors."_

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, all she could see was red. The moment her eyes fluttered open, she could see his face in the darkness.

"But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." His velvety voice spoke so soothingly, yet his words burned like ice.

Natasha Romanoff wasn't one to experience fear, so for a piercing shriek to escape her throat could only mean that she had found herself in a most unforgiving situation.

A charming smile formed at the corners of his lips, making his icy glare all the more menacing.

Trembling fingers snatched the gun that slept beneath her pillow. The sound of her heart racing pounded in her ears as a cold sweat broke out.

"Try to kill me all you like, Ms. Romanoff," he told her coolly, "but your efforts will fail." His steps closed in on her as he approached her bed.

"How did you get out?" Natasha asked. Keeping her voice steady was proving to be difficult, as with her hands that held the weapon pointed straight between her pursuer's eyes.

Slender fingers pushed the gun away from his face. "A little bird." His smile widened as he was allowed a look into her fear-stricken eyes.

The fear quickly subsided and was replaced with a familiar rage. "Where's Agent Barton?" she demanded. Knowing Clint was involved had suddenly washed away any trace of fear. She was in control of her emotions once again. Adding more red to her ledger was no longer any concern, especially if it was Loki's.

The god appeared pleased by her sudden change in attitude. "I've simply brought him back. As promised…"

"You promised nothing!" she growled.

"Oh, but I believe I did."

She fired off a shot, only to watch as his form disappeared into nothingness. Had it all been a dream? No. She was positive that she was awake. This was a god she was facing off against, after all.

"Nat?"

The all too familiar voice made her drop her gun. "Clint?" she breathed.

"I'm right here, Nat." He stood in the doorway, dressed in his black and purple costume, a bag of arrows slung across his back along with his bow, and wearing his usual pair of shades. He accompanied her on the bed. His thumb brushed away a newly fallen tear from her eye.

"How did you get back? What did he _do_ to you?"

He turned away, keeping to himself.

"Hey." She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. As she reached for the sunglasses, he grabbed her wrists and pressed his mouth to hers.

"I've missed you." He pushed her down into the pillows. "So much, Nat."

"I'd rather know what happened," she managed to say in between another kiss.

Clint's grip tightened around her thin wrists. "And I'd rather not talk about it," he replied gruffly.

"Clint?" she stared into his dark lenses.

"I'd much rather be here. With you." His hand trailed up her shirt to fondle her breast.

Natasha kneed him in the stomach and jumped off of the bed once he pulled away. "What's going on, Clint?" The gun was back in her hands and aimed straight at him.

"Didn't you miss me, Nat?" he asked.

Natasha didn't even need to see his eyes. Just hearing the sadness in his voice was enough.

"Nat…" He took a step towards her.

"Stay there!" she shouted.

Clint sat on the edge of the bed, obedient to her command.

"Are you being difficult?" A voice behind Natasha said.

Before she could react, Loki had grabbed her by the wrists. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Take care of her, won't you, Barton?" Loki asked.

"What have you done to him?!" she demanded.

He leaned in, his lips brushing against her fiery hair. "_Slowly. Intimately,"_ he reminded her, his cold breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's me, Nat," Clint said before his lips met with hers. A hand grabbed a fistful of her curly hair, preventing her from head butting either of the two men.

Between Loki holding her wrists and Clint's tongue down her throat as he seized her hair, Natasha found herself struggling to break free. She wanted to give Clint a decent kick to the groin to get him off of her. Before she could fight back, he pressed against her, forcing her back into Loki's chest.

Clint's hand trailed down her black night shorts, making her gasp.

"_In every way he knows you fear,"_ Loki whispered.

Clint forced a finger inside her wet entrance and she bit down on her lip.

"You want me, Nat? Don't you?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. His hands worked their way up her shirt to unclasp her bra.

"No. Not now," she growled. Her glare focused on Clint, who clearly wasn't himself.

"Don't lie." Loki cruelly smiled at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, only to feel Clint's hard member press against her right where she needed him. A moment of weakness overcame her as her body's needs seized control. "Clint, please," she gasped.

"Please what?" His hand made its way back into her shorts.

"Stop." Natasha's voice cracked as his fingers slipped inside her entrance. The all-too familiar touch was forcing her to succumb. Her head fell back into the crook of Loki's neck.

"You said it wasn't love," Loki reminded her.

"It's not," she breathed as she shut her eyes.

"Then what do you call this?"

Before she could say anything in reply, Clint had violently pulled down her shorts and underwear. As he approached her, she kicked him in the chest. "Snap out of it, Barton!" she warned him.

"He's mine now," Loki informed her. "Your beloved Barton is gone," he continued, his voice filled with malice.

Clint grabbed her thighs and spread her legs open. He pressed his chest against hers with such force that Loki had been shoved back into the wall.

"I know you're in there Barton!" she managed. Natasha wasn't one to easily lose hope, especially when it involved Clint. "You can fight this!"

Loki darkly chuckled at her meaningless bickering. "How foolish are you?"

His laughter struck a nerve, making her feel weak.

Clint unzipped his pants and before Natasha could utter another word, he roughly forced his way inside of her.

At first, she shut her eyes and bit down on her lip until she could taste blood. She refused to give Loki any more enjoyment by crying out in pain. How she _longed_ to cry out. Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. Loki was seeing her now in a new light. She was completely helpless in her enemy's hands while he controlled the man she cared about. Barton's thrusts became more violent. There was nothing romantic in this at all, so why was her body reacting as though it were? As much as she detested it, the sense of pleasure overwhelmed her. Despite Clint being under Loki's control, he still remembered her body and how to please it.

"Give in, little spider," Loki whispered against the nape of her neck.

There was something so alluring in the silkiness of his voice. Natasha couldn't hold her breath any longer. She quickly found herself panting the instant she opened her mouth. Every thrust pushed her further against Loki's chest and she swore she could feel his heart racing. Perhaps it was her own heart pounding or her body shaking, instead. The three bodies all seemed to blur into one.

Loki took note of the self-inflicted wound Natasha had given to herself. His lips brushed against hers as his tongue licked away a trace of blood.

A whimper escaped Natasha's throat. In her mind, she knew she shouldn't enjoy any of this, but her body's needs and emotions were taking over. Her breathing became unsteady as Clint's member found her sensitive spot. "Loki!" she cried out suddenly.

The god of mischief raised a brow at her unexpected change of heart. He responded by pressing his mouth against hers.

Natasha could feel Loki's erection through his pants as her back grinded against his front. The thrusts seemed to drive deeper and she felt herself reaching her climax.

"You are truly a beautiful creature, despite being so broken."

She stared into his green eyes, mesmerized. He flashed her a mischievous smirk and her body felt hot all over. His names escaped her lips as a moan before her head fell against his broad shoulder. While she tried to catch her breath, Clint's hot seed spilled into her. He pulled out, leaving hot cum to drip down her thighs. Natasha's trembling body fell back against Loki completely.

Clint withdrew his bow and set an arrow in place.

Natasha realized that the arrow was aiming straight for her heart, but she was too exhausted to break away from Loki's embrace. "You made it sound like I'd be afraid," she reminded Loki.

"Your beloved has turned against you. Is that not enough?"

Natasha wasn't sure how to reply. Right now, Loki was the only one on her mind. Her hand traced against the crotch of his pants. "Is this love, Loki?" she slyly wondered as she mocked him.

"Yes," he said, much to her surprise. "Barton…" He left Natasha's side to approach Hawkeye as he stood poised and ready to shoot. "Watch carefully, Ms. Romanoff." His hand grabbed Clint's head and in an instant, there was a gruesome cracking sound, followed by a mess of fresh blood as Clint's body fell to the floor.

Natasha's eyes widened and her knees gave in beneath her. Her eyes fixed upon Clint's broken body. This had been her fault. She fell into one of Loki's games and was left to suffer. A pained cry escaped her throat as she hung her head in defeat.

"His blood will be on your hands," he jeered. "A shame you let your pride overcome you." Loki knew that feeling all too well from having to live in his Brother's shadow. "We have so much in common, you know," he added as he hovered over her kneeling form. "Tell me, how _does_ one manage to move on? After all the pain…"

Natasha's body seemed frozen in place. "You live with the pain," she replied in a monotonous tone. "It becomes part of you…"

His gaze hardened. "How? How can you move on so easily?" There was pain in his voice.

Natasha stared up at him, unsure that she could empathize with him. "I'll show you." She pushed Loki down against the bed and reached for her gun. "I can take it all away, if you let me," she continued with a cold look in her eyes. "You've fucked with me for the last time," she growled. The passion she felt for him was all in her mind-an illusion. Now, the anger had taken over. She fired two shots. One at his heart, the other, his head.

Despite the gunshots, Loki lived. "As if you could kill a god so easily," he mused. Gently, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "We're two of a kind, you and I. Why kill me and be left alone?" He pulled the bullets from the wounds. Blood trickled down his face, but the wound slowly began to heal itself.

"You said you'd make Barton kill me…"

"I lie," he reminded her.

"All this just to break me?" she asked helplessly.

He gently grabbed her chin and gazed into her empty eyes. "You know my pain. Honestly tell me how you can move on."

Natasha shook her head. "It's not the same, Loki… You killed him right before my eyes. How can you expect that to compare to how you were lied to? You may have lost Thor, but not with death." Tears formed in her eyes. "He's still alive. But Clint-he was all I had!" She tried to blink back the tears, but failed.

Loki didn't know how to react. She was simply a toy in his eyes. Or was she more?

"You _used_ me!" she shouted.

"Join me," he beckoned, toying with a strand of her hair. "Join me and I'll make you forget he ever existed."

"You say that like it's an easy thing…" There was a pause. "Did you forget Thor?"

"He betrayed me," he quietly remarked. "He let me fall." A fist clenched in his lap. "He never mourned. I was simply a shadow…"

"Tell me how to kill him," she continued. "I'll kill him in exchange for Barton's life." She leaned in, her lips grazing his. "And then I'll make you forget he ever existed…"

"We have a deal." He summoned his scepter and passed it onto Natasha. "This power is sufficient enough to kill a god."

She accepted the bronze scepter. "And you're no exception to this."

"I am afraid not," he replied.

Natasha pressed the tip of the silver blade to his chest. "You're not the only liar," she growled.

He shot her a knowing smile. "Thank you," Loki said.

Before she could feel any remorse, the scepter emitted a blue light, bringing Loki to nothingness. "Bastard," she breathed. He made Natasha wonder if he had everything planned… She dropped his weapon and grabbed her own. Like Loki, she was about to experience freedom from the pain. Finally, her soiled slate will be wiped clean. All by the simplicity of a finger pulling the trigger…


End file.
